Dare
by Leyna4eva
Summary: It was just a dare, no big deal. All he had to do was flirt with the cute blonde barstona and get his phone number. The worst that could happen was a rejection, right? Right. Creek and Kyle/Tweek/Stan friendship/fake romance.
1. The Dare

**A/N: Hey! This is my first South Park story, please tell me how I did. Lots of Love**

**-Leyna4eva**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. If I did almost every single character would magically turn gay.**

* * *

><p><strong>DaRe<strong>

It was just a dare, no big deal. All he had to do was flirt with the cute blonde barstona and get his phone number. The worst that could happen was a rejection, right? Right.

Stan slowly made his way over to the front counter. He looked over at his friends. Kenny and Craig were smirking at him, Kyle and Clyde were trying not to laugh, and Token looked like he was about to watch a distaster.

'Some great friends they are.' He thought sarcasticly.

Here he was, the blonde barstona. He was kind of short from what Stan could tell. He was just an inch shorter than Kyle, but then again he was behind a counter. The blonde wasn't a dirty blonde like Kenny, no he was more of a honey blonde. It was nice and straight hair that looked so soft. Stan almost wanted to reach over and touch it. His eyes were a warm coffee brown that looked welcoming. The kind of eyes that you could just stare at all day. He had a nice easy-going smile, too.

"Um... Can I help you?" The blonde asked.

That of course was when Stan realized he had been staring at the blonde for a while now, like a creeper. Stan quickly snapped out of his daze and put on his "flirty" face that Kyle likes to call his "creeper" face.

"Sorry, but you owe me a drink." Stan said.

"Why?" The blonde asked tilting his head.

"Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine."

"Stan?" he asked.

"What." How did the bonde know his name?

"Stan its me, Tweek." The blonde looked amused.

"Tweek?" Stan asked.

Suddenly Stan's face was burning. He forgot Tweek worked here for one, second it skipped his mind that the short blonde before him stopped all of his twitching, anxiety attacks, and paranoia in tenth grade so it was hardier to recognize him. Third Oh God he hit on Tweek Tweak. If Craig ever found out... Stan shivered. It wasn't that he would never go out with the blonde, hell a lot of people would love to go out with the lovable, cute, innocent blonde, but the fact was that he was taken and he was taken by _Craig Tucker_. And if there was one thing every one in South Park knew, it was that nobody fucks with Craig Tucker. That includes his guinea pig, his friends and his boyfriend Tweek Tweak.

"Umm... sorry Tweek I didn't mean to... uh." Stan gulped.

Tweek laughed a little, "Its ok Stan. Its a daily occurance here at the coffee shop. As long as Craig doesn't find out nobody gets hurt."

"Oh."

"So did they dare you to come hit on me?" Tweek nodded his head in their friends direction.

"Yeah, but we didn't even recognize you." Stan said bewildered.

"Oh," Tweek chuckled,"thats because this morning I decided to give straightening my hair a try."

"It looks nice Tweek." Stan said.

Tweek smiled.

"So... uh can I... err get your number to rub it in their faces?" Stan asked motioning behind him to their group of friends.

Tweek smiled, "Sure."

He took out a napkin and wrote down his number and a smiley face. Tweek passed it over to Stan.

Stan beamed, "Thanks, your the best Tweek!"

Stan strolled back over to the guy's table with some confidence (more like smuggness).

"Did you get his number?" Kenny asked waggled his eyebrows.

With a smirk Stan put down the number in the middle of the table.

Craig rolled his eyes, "So? You got lucky Marsh."

Stan's smirk fell and turned into a pout, "What like any of you could of done any better?"

Token nodded, "Yes, yes we could." The others made sounds of agreement.

"Oh yeah?" Stan just had one of the most brilliant ideas ever.

"Then I dare...,"He looked around the group and spotted his target, "Kyle to go over there, flirt with the blonde barstona and get a peck on the cheek."

He was going to have funny with this, but he didn't want Kyle to do anything too drastic incase Craig found out its Tweek and decided to kick both his and Kyle's ass.

"Ok, fine. It'll be easy." Kyle said with confidence.

Kyle then stood up and walked over to the front counter with 5 pairs of eyes on him.

* * *

><p>When Kyle was finally at the counter and made eye contact with the gorgeous blonde barstona he lost any confidence he had in him.<p>

"Uh..." Kyle said smartly.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked with concern.

Kyle then realized that he was staring at the blonde with his mouth opening and closing like a gapping fish.

"Hehe," Kyle laughed uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck,"Wow you're so beautiful you made me forget my pick-up line."

Tweek blushed, he hadn't heard that one before.

"Nice one Broflovski." Tweek muttered.

Wait. "Tweek?"

"Hey Kyle."

"Do you straighten your hair?"

"Wow, you Sir are much more faster than Stan. It took him a while. Am I really that hard to recognize with my hair like this?"

"Yes, yes you are. Wait if Stan found out it was you then...that _bastard_ set me up!" Kyle exclaimed.

"What did he do?" Tweek asked.

"He sent me over here to flirt with you because the guys were joking that we could've done better. And he said to...Tweek?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to do me the biggest favor in the world?"

Tweek squinted at him,"What are you planning?"

Kyle grinned,"Why don't we teach him a lesson?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me of any mistakes or changes I need to make. Thank you for reading my story!:)**


	2. The Result

**A/N: I am so unbelievingly sorry! I feel really bad for making you all wait for so long! At first it was writers block then it was family drama junk. Still I hope you can forgive me! *gravels at your feet pleading for mercy* But I do hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

* * *

><p><strong>DaRe<strong>

The plan was simple. All they had to do was fake kiss and make it look real, so Stan would freak out.

Tweek was nervous that it was going to backfire somehow. Kyle reassured him that nothing was going to go wrong. Tweek did not believe him.

Kyle caressed Tweek's cheek. Tweek blushed a little which helped with the act.

"You're so lucky were friends, Kyle." Tweek murmured.

Kyle smiled,"I know."

From over at the guy's table Stan was getting a little nervous. Kyle was just supposed to get a kiss on the cheek not man handle Tweek's face! Okay maybe that wasn't exactly what was happening but still. If things went too far Stan would have to intervene or face Craig's rath.

Kyle tilted his head and slowly started to lean in. Tweek sucked in a sharp breath waiting for Stan to freak out before something really happened.

Kyle's lips touched Tweek's in a chaste kiss. Tweek's eyes widened. That was not part of of the plan, it was supposed to be Kyle's lips on the side of Tweek's lips, not _on_ Tweek's lips!

Stan was up on his feet so fast the chair fell backwards. He was running to the counter.

Though what made the other boys jump to their feet was Stan's cry of,"KYLE NO! IT'S TWEEK!"

* * *

><p>Kyle didn't see it coming, though he doubts anyone did. Kyle was abruptly pulled off of Tweek and punched in the face. When he looked up from his new place on the floor, he seen the blazing eyes of the one and only, Craig Tucker.<p>

Stan was shielding his super best friend in an instant. He locked eyes with a startled Tweek. Stan felt bad, this whole thing was his fault. Tweek seen Stan's look of 'sorry' and gave him a reassuring smile to let him know it was alright.

Craig looked at boyfriend and his features softened.

"Are you okay?" Craig's voice was calm and a little worried.

Tweek nodded,"Yeah I'm fine."

Craig turned back to see Stan shielding Kyle, who was holding his bleeding nose. Craig grunted and walked in front of the counter leaving them be. Stan sighed in relief.

"Tweek, do you remember when I told you, you weren't aloud to wear skinny jeans out in public anymore?" Craig asked him calmly.

Tweek nodded.

"And that time when you wore Stan's hat?"

Stan shivered at the memory. Tweek had a feeling wear this was going.

"Well we're adding another thing on the list of 'things you are not aloud to do anymore'."

Craig leaned in over the counter, eye to eye with his beloved Tweek.

He touched a strand of his hair,"No more straightening your hair."

Tweek smiled sheepishly,"Okay."

"Wait." Clyde held up his hands,"Okay let me get this straight. We didn't know it was Tweek. But Tweek _knew _that it was us. So why did he give Stan his phone number, and let Kyle kiss him?"

Everyone looked at the three previously mentioned.

Tweek quickly explained,"I gave Stan my number, after he found out it was me. And because he wanted to rub it in your guys faces."

Everyone looked at Stan. He smiled cheekily and shrugged.

"Secondly," Tweek continued,"The kiss with Kyle was to freak Stan out. And it was only supposed to be on the _side_ of my lips!"

Tweek looked at Kyle accusingly. Kyle looked down sheepishly. Craig growled possessively. The other boys just stared at Kyle with wide eyes. He was lucky to be alive right now for the stunt he just pulled.

Tweek took off his apron and walked around the counter to where his friends were. He intertwined his hand with Craig's and tugged it forward.

"Come on. I'm off the clock." He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend hoping he can protect Stan and Kyle from getting hurt.

Craig looked reluctant to let it go but decided he would finish this later. The couple then walked out of the coffee shop. The rest of the gang slowly left the shop after giving Stan and Kyle weird looks, until they were the only two left.

Stan helped Kyle up and glared at him. Kyle smiled sheepishly back.

Stan folded his arms,"Was kissing Tweek worth being punched in the face, Kyle?"

Kyle faked a thinking pose for a second before his face broke into a devilish grin,"It was _so_ worth it!"

Stan promptly slapped Kyle in the face.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I have no idea where that ending come from sorry that it sucked. Again I am so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I love you guys!**


End file.
